Le Voyageur
by Deleos amoelle
Summary: Quand les profondeurs des ténèbres engloutirons le monde. Quand l'âme des hommes sera noir d'encre Quand la frontière entre homme et monstre s'estompera. Un être a la fois mort et vivant, entre ombre et lumière Généreux comme égoïste Vivant à la fois ici mais aussi ailleurs Homme comme bête Attention a toi qui dévie du bon chemin, car Le Voyageur Viendra pour toi..


_**Le Voyageur**_

_Quand le destin vous joue des tours_

Tout autour de Remnant, des légendes circule depuis plusieurs générations. Des jeunes femmes ayant le contrôle des saisons, qui ferais dont la pluie et le beau temps selon des règles inconnue des hommes, ou bien alors la légende d'un homme possédant deux âmes qui se battrait pour le contrôle du corps.

Mais une légende bien moins connue a déjà été entendue de part et d'autre, celle ci semble plus récente.

La légende commence ainsi :

Quand les profondeurs des ténèbres engloutirons le monde

Quand l'âme des hommes sera noir d'encre

Quand la frontière entre homme et monstre s'estompera

Un être a la fois mort et vivant

Entre ombre et lumière

Généreux comme égoïste

Vivant à la fois ici mais aussi ailleurs

Homme comme bête

Attention a toi qui dévie du bon chemin

Car

_**Le Voyageur**_

_**Viendra pour toi..**_

_**~ Le Voyageur ~**_

Dans les rues de Vale City, tout semble paisible, une soirée remplie d'étoile brillante en accord avec les lampadaires. Mais une lueur vacillante rougeâtre est visible, provenant d'une ruelle où les bruits des pas de nombreuses personnes se fait entendre.

La lueur rougeâtre éveille l'attention sur une personne sortant de l'ombre de la ruelle. De longs cheveux roux surplombé d'un chapeau melon.

Le silence prend place dans la rue piétonne qui pourtant fut, il y a quelques instants, assez bruyante par les discussions diverses. L'homme continue sont chemin accompagné par de nombreux associés. Tous habillés de costume noir ainsi que des lunettes de soleil et des cravates rouge sang, comme s'il s'agissait d'une marque distinctive.

Les hommes rentrent dans un magasin présentent un choix varié d'objets, mais aussi des sortes de cristaux qui ferais penser a des pierres précieuses coupé de différente manière, mais qui, étrangement ne sont sertie à aucun collier ou bijoux de quelque sorte que se soit.

L'homme en blanc s'approche du vendeur et dépose la cendre de son cigare sur le comptoir avant de parler.

« Savez-vous à quel point ; il est dur de trouver un magasin de Dust ouvert à cette heure ? » A la fin de sa phrase un des hommes en noir pointe ce qui semble être un pistolet au visage du commerçant chétif qui répond d'une voix craintive.

« S'il vous plaît prenez mes Liens et partez. »

« Uh-uh-uh.. Nous ne sommes pas là pour votre argent..» Il se tourne vers un des hommes derrière lui.

« Prenez la Dust.» Les hommes en costume se mettent à prendre les cristaux que leur donne le commerçant.

Certain se rapproche des sorte de tuyaux qui parcours le mur de gauche et place le contenue dans des objets cylindriques.

Un des hommes s'approche d'une zone où on peut voir des journaux et autres livres posé sur des promontoires avec devant deux personnes. L'une est petite et porte une grande cape rouge avec la capuche qui dissimule son visage.

L'autre un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au cheveux noir, portant une chemise sombre et un jean et des bottes de la même couleur les seules notes de couleurs distinctes sont une cravate rouge claire et des écouteurs vert.

L'individu se rapproche de la demoiselle encapuchonné avant de demander de lever les mains en l'air. Mais la personne encapuchonnée ni le jeune homme ne semble réagir.

Il semble perdre patience et attrape l'épaule de la personne en lui enlevant la capuche. Qui révèle une fille cadette d'une quinzaine d'années en robe gothique rouge et noir.

Elle a de grand yeux argentés et ses cheveux sont mêler d'ébène avec des extrémités cramoisies. Cette dernière se tourne vers l'homme en enlevant un casque audio rouge.

« Oui ? » Elle demande innocemment.

« Je t'ai dit de lever les mains en l'air. » Réponds l'homme avec force.

« Ainsi, vous êtes en train de me voler ? » Dit-elle.

« OUI ! » Hurle l'homme.

« Oh.. »

L'homme en blanc est penché sur le comptoir avant de voir un flou noir volé a coté de lui. Il hausse gracieusement un sourcil avant d'adresser un signe de tête à un autre qui se déplace vers la zone où se trouvais son ancien camarade.

À l'approche de la femme encapuchonnée, il se retrouve projeté dans la vitrine et fini à l'extérieur du magasin. La fille se relève et déployant une gigantesque faux rouge avant d'effectuer quelques mouvements.

« Attrapez-la. » Annonce l'homme en blanc avec une lassitude notable dans la voix.

Les individus sortent un à un, certains avec des pistolets et d'autres avec des épées assorties à leurs cravates ; le combat commence et les hommes volent par les coups de faux de la jeune fille qui se déplace à une vitesse prodigieuse malgré la taille de son arme.

Dans la boutique, le jeune homme enlève ses écouteurs pour ce tournée vers la vitrine cassé et un sourire discret nostalgique se trace sur ses lèvres. Il pose le magazine qui lisait puis entre en positions de combat avant de s'élancer a travers la vitrine brisée pour donner un violent uppercut a une des personnes qui fut pris par surprise.

Le combat n'a pas duré bien longtemps et l'homme en blanc sort du magasin et en écrasant son cigare avec sa canne.

« Et bien nous avons une soirée mouvementée, mais.. » Ce dernier tend sa canne en direction des deux combattants.

« Il est temps pour moi de partir. » Puis il tire deux projectiles flamboyants sur les deux jeunes.

La fille utilise le recul de sa faux qui semble aussi contenir une arme à feu pour ce propulsé en l'air. L'homme se jette sur le coté avec une roulade, les deux projectiles explose à l'impact du sol.

« On va passer une soirée explosive ensemble apparemment. » Dis l'homme en direction de la fille qui sourit. Ils se tournent en direction d'un immeuble pour apercevoir l'homme en blanc grimpé à une échelle de sécurité vers le toit.

Pratiquement tout de suite après les deux jeunes se lance à sa poursuite, une fois arrivé sur le toit. L'homme dit d'une voix puissante.

« C'est la fin pour toi, Roman Torchwick. » Roman se tourne vers l'homme avec un sourire et avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger Roman se trouve sur un Bullhead. Puis sort un cristal rouge de sa poche.

« Non ! C'est la fin de votre chemin ! » Avec ces mots, il jette le cristal qui tombe devant le jeune homme et la fille, puis Roman tire dessus et l'explosion retentis dans toute la zone.

Mais une sorte de glyphe violet a protégé les deux jeunes de l'explosion une femme blonde habillée d'une jupe noir et d'un chemisier blanc se apparait devant eux.

Elle replace ses lunettes avant de donner un coup, avec ce qui semble être une cravache, des boules d'énergies se dirige droit vers le petit vaisseau le touchant de plein fouet.

Roman se dirige vers le poste de pilotage et demande a une femme de prendre sa place, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse attaqué le jeune homme fait apparaître un gigantesque railgun, mais prononce un :

« Check mate. » Puis le tire frappe le coté de l'appareil qui commence à descendre, mais au dernier moment une forte accélération le propulse au loin. Le jeune homme se prépare à s'élancer à la poursuite de l'engin, mais est arrêter par une cravache pointée vers lui.

« Vous allez avoir beaucoup d'explication à faire jeunes gens. » Dis la femme avec un ton mécontent.

_**~ Le Voyageur ~**_

« Vous vous rendez compte des implications de deux civiles qui se lance à la poursuite d'un des plus grands criminels que le monde est connue ? Je ne vous raconte même pas les dégâts que vous avez causé autour de vous. s_oupire _Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi vous seriez renvoyer chez vous avec une tape dans le dos. » La femme finie avec un coup de cravache au niveau des mains de la jeune fille qui recule avec un petit glapissement.

« Et un coup sur le poignet... Mais quelqu'un veut vous parler a tout les deux. » Quand elle finie de parler le porte de la salle interrogatoire s'ouvre et laisse voir un homme dans la quarantaine avec de courts cheveux gris, un costume vert et des petites lunettes noir.

Il dépose une petite assiette de cookie entre les deux jeune gens avant de prendre une gorgée de ce qui semble être du café, puis.

« Ruby Rose, vous avez des yeux argenté. » La jeune fille prénommée Ruby regarde l'homme avec confusion.

« Heu... »

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? » La question de l'homme n'a pas l'air de surprendre l'autre jeune car... Il dort sur sa chaise du coup Ruby décide de répondre.

« Vous êtes le professeur Ozpin et le directeur de l'académie Beacon. » Le directeur sourit.

« Exacte et d'après votre dossier vous êtes toujours à Signal pour votre deuxième année, mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un utilisé une telle arme.. À part un vieux corbeau poussiéreux. » Il finit avec un léger soupir.

Ruby avale les cookies à vitesse grand V avant de 'parlé'.

« Chest monch oncrle grow. » Elle avale « Pardon... C'est mon oncle Qrow qui ma appris, il est professeur a Signal. » Un bruit fort retentis dans la salle et les deux interlocuteurs se retourne pour voir le jeune homme bloquant la cravache de la femme plus âgée avec une épée assez simple.

« Pardon Lady~, mais ce n'est pas très poli de vouloir frappé quelqu'un dans son sommeil. » Il finit avec un grand sourire dirigé vers la femme qui a un très léger rougissement qui fleuris sur son visage.

« Jeune homme, je voudrais bien connaître votre nom, car nous n'avons aucune données sur vous. »Le directeur demande pendant la femme détourne les yeux de..

« Déléos, appelé moi juste Déléos s'il vous plaît. » Déléos range l'épée dans son fourreau avant de s'asseoir correctement devant le directeur.

« Dites-moi monsieur Déléos, où avez vous eu cet entraînement, car pour un civile vous semblé être très à l'aise avec le combat de haut niveau, donc ? » Les yeux du directeur son plissé comme pour détecter le moindre mensonge qui pourrait venir de Déléos.

« Et bien, j'ai gagné mon habilité autour du monde au fur et à mesure de mes voyages. » Aux yeux du directeur, Déléos semble dire la vérité ou du moins la moitié.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire... Je vous invite à rejoindre l'académie Beacon afin de devenir les futurs protecteurs de Remnant. Quand dites vous ? » Déléos et Ruby regardent Ozpin avec une surprise non dissimulé.

« Quoi !? » Ruby et Déléos hurlent simultanément.

« Je vous invite à venir étudier à l'académie. » Le directeur répond toujours avec son visage stoïque. Les deux jeunes se regardent.

_**~ Le Voyageur ~**_

Déléos se trouve à coter de Ruby qui se fait étreindre par sa grande sœur Yang Xiao Long, Yang est une jeune femme plantureuse aux longs cheveux blonds, les yeux lilas et...disons que la nature l'a gâtée au niveau de certains endroits.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que ma sœur vienne avec moi à Beacon ! » Yang se tourne vers Déléos avec un sourire séducteur.

« Surtout qu'elle me ramène une sacrée friandise pour les yeux. » Elle se lèche les lèvres et Déléos frisonne de peur, il se sent comme un juteux morceau de viande posé devant un lion affamé.

« Tu sais que je suis juste à coter et que je t'entends. » Demande Déléos, mais Yang continue de le regarder puis avec un clin d'œil lui répond.

« Oh oui, j'avais remarqué. » Déléos rougit furieusement puis se détourne.

Le dirigeable se pose quelques minutes plus tard malgré un petit incident lié au mal des transports. Déléos, Yang et Ruby se retrouvent devant l'académie gigantesque avant de se faire abandonner par Yang. Les deux futurs chasseurs restent là et Ruby tombe dans la déception sur des bagages qui font hurler une jeune fille habillée d'une jupe de combat blanche, elle a aussi de longs cheveux blancs coiffé dans une queue-de-cheval désaxée et a de grand yeux bleue glace.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! Ce sont mes bagages remplis de dust ! » Elle sort un flacon remplie de poussière rouge et commence à le secouer devant le visage de Ruby qui commence a éternué et...Déléos l'en empêche au dernier moment afin d'éviter un cataclysme.

« Vous pouvez vous énerver, mais ça ne changera rien donc on s'excuse pour vos bagages, mais s'il vous plaît arrêter de hurler. » Déléos range les affaires de la jeune fille dans les bagages avant de les poser sur une sorte de chariot.

La jeune fille en blanc se calme en regardant Déléos faire puis.

« Je vous remercie pour mes bagages et m'excuse de vous avoir crié dessus à tous les deux, mon nom est Weiss Schnee, ravie de vous rencontrer.. »

« Déléos, appelé moi juste Déléos et la jeune fille a coté de moi, c'est Ruby Rose. » Il fait un signe vers Ruby qui se cache dans sa cape et donne un très petit « bonjour. ». Déléos et Weiss échangent une poignée de main.

« Vous semblez assez âgé pour venir à Beacon en première année ? Sans offense. » Demande Weiss.

« À vrai dire j'ai 21 ans mais je suis ici sur la recommandation du directeur Ozpin, tout comme Ruby d'ailleurs. » La réponse de Déléos fait agrandir les yeux de Weiss de façon comique et regarde Déléos et Ruby avec surprise. Mais une fille au cheveux noir et au yeux ambre s'approche du petit groupe avec une expression stoïque avant de parler.

« Donc vous êtes le civil qui a tenté d'arrêter Torchwick il n'y a pas longtemps ? » En entendant ça Ruby se cache encore plus dans sa cape, mais Déléos répond un simple « exact. » Puis il regarde sa montre avant de donner ses adieux ainsi que Ruby et se dirige vers l'amphithéâtre.

_**~Le Voyageur ~**_

Ruby et Yang se trouvent dans la salle de bal qui fut aménager afin de recevoir les futurs élèves, les deux sont allongé sur des sacs de couchage.

« C'est comme une grande soirée pyjama ! » Dis Yang en se laissant tombé sur son sac de couchage pendant que Ruby écrit sur un petit livre.

« Je doute que papa soit d'accord avec tout les garçon qui sont là. » Ruby regarde autour de la salle les garçons qui sont torse nu et font des flexions devant les filles.

« Je sais que j'aime. » Répond Yang avec un léger ronronnement. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« J'écris à mes amies de Signal vu qu'aucun n'a pu venir. »Ruby finis avec une légère note triste.

« Hey, je suis ton amie même si on s'est rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps. » La voix de Déléos se fait entendre juste a coté des deux filles. Les deux lèvent la tête vers lui pour le voir debout portant un jogging noir et des chaussettes blanche.

Mais ce qui leur saute aux yeux, c'est le torse de Déléos qui est finement musclé, clairement pour un équilibre entre force et vitesse, des halètement de surprise se font entendre dans les proches alentours. La raison ?

Les très nombreuses cicatrices qui parcourent le corps du jeune homme de part et d'autre, des coupures et des blessures par balles.

« Déléos ! C'est quoi toutes ces cicatrices !? » Hurle Ruby , ce qui attire même l'attention de la femme plus âgée qui s'appelle Glynda Goodwitch, elle se rapproche et passe sa main le long de certaine cicatrices pour vérifier si tout va bien.

« Ce n'est rien Ruby, je les ai eus lors de mes voyages. Elles ne me font plus mal depuis longtemps. » Ce dernier regarde le professeur Goodwitch avec un léger rougissement sur son visage.

« Vous pouvez arrêter s'il vous plaît, je vous ai dit que je vais bien. » Il se détourne un peu et Goodwitch rougie avant de tousser légèrement.

« Allez-vous reposez tous, vous avez beaucoup de chose à faire demain. » Puis elle s'enfuit. Weiss s'approche de Déléos.

« Vous êtes sure que tout va bien, je veux dire que vous avez vraiment beaucoup de cicatrices » C'est vrai. Le torse de Déléos en est quasiment entièrement couvert.

« Je vous assure que je vais bien, sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde » puis Déléos pars dormir sans remarquer les yeux d'ambre percent qui le suive.

_**~Le Voyageur ~**_

Déléos se tient à coter de Ruby qui saisit son arme dans son casier, il a constamment son épée simple attaché a la taille. Yang arrive peu de temps après.

« Alors tu n'as que cette épée comme arme Déléos ? Ça paraît assez léger pour combattre des Grimms. » Elle demande, mais avant que Déléos réponde Ruby prend la parole.

« Nan ! Il a aussi ce gigantesque railgun qu'il a utilisé contre Torchwick, tu aurais vu ça. Il la sortie de nulle part et a tirer, c'était incroyable, il a même fait une remarque badass après comme dans les films d'action ! » Dit-elle en faisant de grands mouvements de bras.

« Ah bon, tu as un gigantesque fusil ? » Demande Yang avec des yeux séducteur, Ruby ne note pas le sous-entendue, mais Déléos l'a bien compris et se détourne avec un rougissement atomique.

« Je vais faire un petit tour avant le début de l'épreuve. » Puis il se déplace vers Weiss qui parle a une jeune fille habillée de façon très spartiate, elle a de long cheveux rouge coiffé en queue-de-cheval et de beau yeux vert. Déléos semble reconnaître un jeune blond qu'il a déjà croisé auparavant et qui discute avec les deux filles, il entend parler d'équipe et de qui semble êtres la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu.

« Bonjour Weiss, comment allez vous ? » Weiss se tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

« Je vais bien merci, d'ailleurs je vous présente Pyrrha Nikos. » Elle montre le deuxième jeune fille connue à présent comme Pyrrha.

« Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer... » Déléos sourit en pensant 'Je vais souvent avoir à me présenter, encore.'

« Déléos, appelé moi juste Déléos et le plaisir est partagé. Je vous ai entendus parlé d'équipe et vu que je n'y connais pas grand chose, je veux bien que l'on me l'explique » il demande avec un sourire.

« Avec plaisir, à Beacon les équipes son formées de deux binôme de partenaire et parfois une équipe peut obtenir un membre supplémentaire dans des cas vraiment spéciaux, ça a du arriver quatre ou cinq fois » Déléos écoute juste avant de hoché la tête dans la compréhension.

« J'espère juste tombé sur quelqu'un de sympa alors, genre Ruby, ça serais cool. » Weiss regarde Déléos.

« Vous ne voulez pas que Pyrrha soit votre partenaire ? Je veux dire, on parle de Pyrrha Nikos ! » Déléos et le jeune homme blond regardent Weiss avec un regard mort, mais c'est Déléos qui parle.

« Je connais son prénom merci Weiss, mais si tu me parles de sa carrière je m'en fiche totalement, je juge une personne quand je la connais et ce ne sont pas les victoires en championnat qui forge les gens, c'est leur parcours, leur personnalité et leur détermination. » Déléos finis simplement et Weiss est véritablement surprise de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. 'Alors il se fiche vraiment des titres et ces autres genres de chose ?' Pense Weiss.

« Au fait, salut je suis Jaune Arc un plaisir de te rencontré Déléos. » L'homme blond maintenant connue comme Jaune s'avance pour une poignée de main, Weiss semble ne pas trop apprécier, mais Déléos répond en lui serrant la main.

***Les étudiants son priez de se rendre à la falaise pour commencer leur initiation.***

« Il semble que le devoir nous appelles. » Déléos par en compagnie de Ruby et Yang.

_**~Sur la falaise ~**_

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'initiation de l'académie Beacon, votre objectif est de trouver une relique avec votre partenaire, la seule indication de où se trouve les reliques est qu'elles se trouve au nord. Vous devez avoir des questions sur le choix des partenaires et bien la première personne avec qui vos regards se croiseront sera votre partenaire pour les quatre prochaines années. »

« QUOI !? » Hurle Ruby coupant le discours du directeur.

« Bien, avez-vous des questions ? » l'auditoire ne dis rien.

« Alors prenez vos positions, je vous souhaite bonne chance. » Les élèves prennent position puis les plaque les font s'envoler haut dans le ciel.

Déléos garde son calme avant de ce posé laissant un petit cratère là où il se pose et commence a ce dirigé vers le nord tranquillement. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, il arrive a l'entré d'une petite clairière mais il vois Ruby accroché par une plume géante et un dard doré qui fonce droit vers elle.

Sans même y réfléchir une seconde ce dernier fonce à une vitesse incroyable et bloque le dard à mains nues dans un effort considérable, Weiss arrive très peu de temps après et détache Ruby.

« Bouge Déléos ! » Hurle Ruby, et comme Déléos vois qu'elle est libre, il lâche le dard avant de courir vers le reste du groupe où deux nouvelles venues se font voir, une fille rousse assez hyperactive et un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec une mèche rose qui semble calme.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Déléos demande a tout le monde, mais il ne reçoit qu'un vaste silence.

« Les gars ? » Puis Yang s'avance et commence à hurler.

« Tu as arrêté le dard à main nue, tu es fou ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! » Déléos sourit.

« Tout va bien Yang, je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'étais pas sûr, d'ailleurs. » Il fait apparaître dans un éclat bleu le railgun qu'il a utilisé auparavant (pensé au Railgun de Doom) et tire une fois sur le Deathstalker qui est sonné par le tire, mais pas tué. Déléos fait disparaître le railgun.

« Plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru, il va falloir penser a autre chose. » Il se tourne vers le groupe. « Quelqu'un a une idée ? » Mais encore une fois, le silence est la seule réponse.

« Tu vois Yang, c'est le fusil dont je t'avais parlé ! » A part Ruby qui est exciter de revoir le fusil, bien sûr.

Le Deathstalker toujours sonné commence à bouger de façon incohérente, mais le Nevermore ne semble pas d'avis a laissé notre petit groupe en paix.

« vous avez vos reliques ? » Tout le monde hoche la tête.

« Alors on bouge ! » Déléos commence à courir vers une des sorties de la clairière avant d'être stopper net par Weiss.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas de relique ni de partenaire et tu risques de rater l'initiation. » Déléos la regarde avec un petit sourire serein.

« Pas grave, j'aurais qu'a repassé le test l'année prochaine » Il continue alors à courir en direction de la sortie avec le reste du groupe.

Une fois arrivé dans des ruines beaucoup plus grande que les précédentes, le Nevermore battit alors des ailes pour envoyé une volées de plumes, le groupe se sépare pour se protéger derrière des piliers. Jaune hurle à Déléos.

« Tu peux tirer sur le Nevermore ?! » Déléos secoue la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'être plus près que ça, mais j'ai autre chose ! » Il fait apparaître un fusil de calibre 50 et se prépare à tirer... Mais le Deathstalker appairait en brisant quelques arbres.

Le groupe court au plus loin possible de ce scorpion boosté aux hormones mais comme dans une partie d'échec face au destin, le terrain est à leur désavantage car devant eux, un pont de pierre a peine suffisamment large pour deux personnes et pour compléter le tableau apocalyptique de cette bataille, le Nevermore s'est posté dans la ligne de mire de la longueur du pont a croire que pour cette créature le groupe est comme de simple cible mouvante pour s'exercer.

Et d'un battement d'ailes, la pluie digne d'un enfer plongea sur le groupe.

« Les gars !... » Mais la fin de la phrase n'a pas eu le temps de sortir à cause du son de choc énorme qui résonne dans la zone.


End file.
